youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Icchan (いっちゃん)
'Icchan (いっちゃん)' Icchan (also known as いっちゃん) is a Youtaite with a cute, soft voice. She has a moderate voice range. She is usually depicted with black hair, bangs, with a choice of high pigtails or a high ponytail. She joined Youtube on January 18, 2012. She is involved with both the Youtaite Community and the Idol Dubbers Community. She mostly covers Hello! Project and Vocaloid. She is often told that she is a loli, although she likes to deny so. She loves Mikito-p songs.[source needed] She also prefers to sing ballads, or slow-paced songs. She would love to sing more powerful and fast songs, though.[source needed] Choruses/Projects #Member of Cafe Dere #Member of ⒶⓇⒾⒶ✽ #Member of Azalea ☆ Chorus #Member of IKATrio #Member of EnjeruProject #Member of NYANKEES #Member of A.I #Member of TheAiGirls #Member of FilipinoDubs #Member of InfinityStudios List of Covered Songs #Suki-chan - S/mileage (01.20.12)[link needed] #Vanilla Salt - Horie Yui (02.16.12)[link needed] #Uchouten Love - S/mileage (02.17.12)[link needed] #Chotto Matte Kudasai - S/mileage (02.17.12)[link needed] #Shortcut - S/mileage (02.17.12)[link needed] #Karina Notte - Miyamoto Karin (02.20.12)[link needed] #Torch - Clannad After Story (02.25.12)[link needed] #Koi no Vacance - W (03.02.12)[link needed] #Suki na Senpai - Morning Musume (03.04.12)[link needed] #I'm Alone - Hwang Tiffany (03.05.12)[link needed] #Kokoro - Rin Kagamine (03.11.12)[link needed] #Egao no Namida ~THANK YOU MY FRIENDS!~ - Niigaki Risa (04.16.12)[link needed] #Kanashimi Twilight - Morning Musume (05.16.12)[link needed] #Kagami - Wakeshima Kanon (06.22.12)[link needed] #Skip Turn Step - Wakeshima Kanon (06.22.12)[link needed] #Fuyu no Hi - K-On!! (08.13.12)[link needed] #BE ALIVE - Morning Musume (10.05.12)[link needed] #The Bigaku - Matsuura Aya (11.26.12)[link needed] #Sekaiichi Happy na Onnanoko - C-ute (03.04.13)[link needed] #Special Days - Special A (04.10.13)[link needed] #Onna to Otoko na Lullaby Game - Morning Musume (08.25.13)[link needed] #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume (09.05.13)[link needed] #Maji desu ka ska! - Morning Musume (10.17.13)[link needed] #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai - Morning Musume (10.17.13)[link needed] #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '14 (01.20.14)[link needed] #Ikanaide - Kaai Yuki (02.02.14)[link needed] #Shuiro no Sunahama - GUMI (03.07.14)[link needed] #Hikoukai Nisshi - GUMI (03.30.14)[link needed] #Hare Hare Yukai - Hirano Aya (04.28.14)[link needed] #Mystery Night! - S/mileage (05.04.14)[link needed] #Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita - Hatsune Miku (05.31.14)[link needed] #Secret DVD - Hatsune Miku (06.01.14)[link needed] #Still Doll -music box ver.- - Wakeshima Kanon (06.09.14)[link needed] #Kokoro -2014 ver.- - Kagamine Rin (06.14.14)[link needed] #Tsukiakari - GUMI (06.17.14)[link needed] #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Buono (06.23.14)[link needed] Trivia *She is in a lot of Idol Dubbing Projects[source needed] *She wants a deeper, powerful voice[source needed] *She would love to grow taller (standing only at 153cm)[source needed] *She first joined the Idol Dubbing community, but then joined the Youtaite community thanks to the suggestion of one of her good senpais.[source needed] *She and Hanami are friends (they were in the same high school).[source needed] *She likes ducks.[source needed] *She really loves Hello! Project[source needed] *She is an idol wota[source needed] *Her name is pronounced as "It-chan".[source needed] *She is into Kpop and Jpop.[source needed] *She is Filipino-Canadian.[source needed] *She is lactose intolerant.[source needed] *She uses the Blue Snowball ICE microphone for recording and Audacity for mixing.[source needed] External Links *Twitter *Jailed Twitter *Tumblr *Facebook *Soundcloud Category:Female Youtaites Category:Youtaite Category:Needs edit